Hold Me Close - Never Let Me Go
by YouMayCallMeCaptain
Summary: When Georg opens a telegram just minutes after returning from Paris with Maria he learns that he has been ordered to serve in the Navy. He knows that the only way for he and his family to stay together is to flee their homeland under the cover of night, but how will they do it? Will they ever safely cross the border into Switzerland and start anew? Find out here! Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Their breathing was heavy and uneven as they stumbled backwards into their bedroom later that afternoon and he had one hand pressing firmly into the small of her back through the chartreuse jacket of her skirt suit, the other cupping the side of her neck in its palm as their tongues danced fiercely and she threaded her nimble fingers desperately through his thick dark strands of hair as her rosy lips moved effortlessly beneath his own. She untangled one set of fingers from his hair in order for her hand to slip down to his strong chest through the thin material of his dress-shirt, a delicate whimper escaping her as Georg pulled her firmly against him with a soft nip to her bottom lip. 'Darling..' She breathed in-between fiery passionate kisses as they stumbled backwards towards the large bed in the centre of the room, a faint gasp leaving her lips when the backs of her legs hit the mattress and she toppled backwards onto the bed before her husband moved to lay down beside her and pull her into his arms once more. 'Georg, we - we haven't got time.' She breathed as he began to kiss her tenderly.

'Dinner won't be announced for another two hours.' He reminded her as he cupped the sharpness of her jaw in his palm and brushed the pad of his thumb against the creaminess of her cheek in a soothing caress as he left the slowest of kisses upon her bottom lip, his heart swelling with love for her as he pulled back a few moments later and could see the uncertainty that lived in her ice-blue eyes. 'Everything is going to be fine, my love.' He sighed lovingly as he smoothed the backs of his fingers across her warm cheek and watched her eyes drift closed at the contact. 'We still have plenty of time to pack and get the children ready before we have to leave, and I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen to a single one of you tonight. I won't allow it.' His lovely wife's eyes fluttered open once again then, gentle tears glistening in them as she placed her hand over his heart.

'But - but what about you?' She asked softly as she stroked her thumb against the thin material of his shirt. 'What if we get caught and they take you away from me? Away from the children? I wouldn't be able to get them to Switzerland on my own, Georg, it's impossible and I wouldn't be able to manage without you!' He shushed her soothingly then before shifting closer to her and pressing his lips to her smooth forehead in a lingering kiss.

'Maria, look at me.' He told her as he hooked his finger beneath his wife's chin and tilted her head back slightly atop the quilt before her eyes fluttered open, his thumb tracing the sharpness of her jaw as he gazed into her eyes with nothing but strong love and devotion sparkling in his own. 'We won't get caught, my darling. The only people who know about our plan to escape to Switzerland are you, me, Max and the children. Franz and Frau Schmidt have been told nothing which means they can't possibly have told anyone about what we're doing or where we're going. But, in the extremely unlikely event that we _do_ get caught, I will think of something. I don't care what the Nazis say or do, Maria, because nothing will make me leave you and the children behind to go to Bremerhaven. They'd have to kill me first.' He drew her into his arms when the fear returned in her eyes. 'It's a figure of speech, darling.' He told her as he stroked her fringe carefully away from her forehead in order to press a slow kiss to the warm skin there. 'But I know I should have used a more considerate one and I'm sorry.'

'I love you.' Maria sighed as she brought her hand up to cup the side of his neck in her palm before brushing her thumb against the warm skin that she discovered there. 'More than I ever thought was possible.'

'I love you too, my beautiful Baroness.' He smiled whilst reaching up to take hold of her wrist before he removed her hand from the side of his neck, taking her fingertips in his hand before kissing over her wedding band.

'Mmm...maybe we do have some time to kill before dinner.' She hummed with a gentle smirk a few moments later as she shuffled slightly closer to him atop the bed and placed her hand upon the centre of his chest before leaning in to brush a slow open-mouthed kiss against his lips, her husband's strong hand finding the swell of her hip through the chartreuse fabric of her skirt before he pulled her firmly against him once more. Their kisses slowly began to take on more of a passionate nature once again as she allowed her nimble fingers to seek out the buttons that held his jacket closed, a faint hum of satisfaction escaping her when she felt Georg's hand slip around to the small of her back before he stroked his thumb against her jacket and his tongue began to dance warmly with her own. Her fingers made swift work of the buttons on his jacket and within moments the article of clothing had been dropped onto the floor and Georg was leaning over her, their kisses languid yet fierce as she ran the fingers on one hand through his dark hair and the fingers on her other hand started to work on his tie. His hands were firm yet gentle upon her waist as he left kiss after kiss upon her eagerly awaiting mouth, soft hums of delight escaping her every time he lightly nibbled her lower lip or gave her waist a gentle squeeze.

'You are so beautiful.' Georg sighed as he began to trail his kisses away from his wife's lips and Maria pulled his tie from beneath his collar once she had finally managed to unknot it, her quiet sighs of contenement making him fall all the more in love with her as he dotted soft kisses over her cheek and along her jaw before reaching her neck. He felt his wife press her rosy lips to the warm skin of his hairline as he kissed her neck softly and it was impossible for him to prevent the gentle hum of satisfaction from escaping, his wife's precious giggle warming his heart as she settled atop the quilt and he brought his hand up to cup the other side of her neck gently.

'Georg?' Maria whispered as she tilted her head slowly to one side in order to give him a larger canvas to cover with his tantalising kisses.

'Mhm?' He murmured, making his wife's heart flutter as the sound vibrated against her neck.

'Make love to me.' She instructed before he pulled away from her neck momentarily in order to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes.

'Are you sure?' He grazed the tip of his nose against hers.

'Darling, I've waited months to have the right to share this bed with you.' She reminded him. 'Of course I'm sure.'

'I love you so much.' He pressed his forehead against hers with a loving smile, cupping the curve of her cheek in his palm.

'I love you too.' She stretched up to kiss him softly on the lips before she allowed him to move from over her, a small smile upon her lips as she shifted back against the large pillows of their bed. 'Now make love to me.'

* * *

Georg felt Maria bury her face in his neck as they lay together in the aftermath of their lovemaking and one of his arms were wrapped securely around her waist as one of hers were draped over his stomach and the tips of the fingers on his free hand were trailing softly along her forearm, their legs tangled beneath the sheets as his wife ran her perfectly small foot along the curve of his calve and he stroked the pad of his thumb against the warm skin of her hip. He couldn't help but sigh deeply against her porcelain skin as he turned his head to press a soft kiss to her forehead, Maria pulling away from his neck in order to meet his gaze. 'What's wrong?' She unwound her arm from around his middle in order to reach up and smooth the backs of her fingers across his warm cheek that was still slightly flushed from their lovemaking, a slight smile spreading across his lips.

'Oh, I don't know.' He ran his hand along the silky skin of her side. 'I suppose I just feel guilty about cutting our honeymoon short. I know how excited you were about going to Paris for three months and there was still so much that I wanted to show you; so much that you would've loved to see.' Maria sighed lovingly as she stroked a strand of his dark brown hair back beneath his ear before leaning forward to kiss his lower lip slowly.

'That is _not_ your fault, Georg.' She reassured him as she lay her head back down upon his strong shoulder. 'It's Hitler's fault that we had to come home early - Hitler and the Nazis' - and besides, I was the one who said I wanted to leave Paris the second we read about the Anschluss in the newspaper. The month-and-a-half that we spent there was incredible and you showed and taught me so much, my love. I loved every moment of it because I got spent it with you, but we both knew from the minute we left Austria that there was a chance that we would have to return early. As much as I adored being in Paris I'm much happier now that we're home with the children and we know that they're safe.' A perfect smile formed upon Georg's lips as he caressed her creamy cheek. 'Besides, there's nothing to say that we cant go back to Paris with the children in the future.'

'I don't know what I did to deserve you.' He sighed with a slow shake of his head as he stroked the backs of his fingers down the side of his face. 'But I would do it again in an instant if I had to.'

'Me too.' She whispered. 'I love you so much, Georg, and I promise you that I'm going to respect every decision that you make tonight. I know that I'm soft on the children usually and I know that _I_ disobey your orders sometimes, but I know how serious the position we're in is. I won't put up with the children complaining tonight because it's going to be hard enough for you to get us out of here safely without them playing up for you.'

'Maria, can - can I ask you something?' He asked as he pulled her close and allowed her to snuggle against him.

'Of course you can, you can ask me anything.' She ran the tips of her fingers through the coarse dark hair upon his chest as she gazed up at him.

'Is it wrong for me to feel...nervous...about tonight?' He brushed his thumb against the swell of her hip as he sighed deeply.

'Of course not.' She soothed. _'I'm_ nervous about tonight and if anyone else was in the position that our family is in, they would be nervous too.'

'But I've fought in a war.' He reminded her. 'I've received medals for bravery and I just can't help but feel as though I'm pathetic for being so nervous about leaving Austria tonight.'

'Don't ever say that to me again.' She growled as she cupped his cheek in her hand and turned his head towards her. 'You are not pathetic, Georg, you're just anxious like the rest of us and you have every right to be.'

'I just - I just love you and the children so terribly and I couldn't bear it if anything was to happen to a single one of you.' He admitted.

'We'll be fine.' She smiled as she snuggled up to him. 'Because we have you to protect us, Georg, you're strong enough to do this.'

'I'm only strong because I have you.' He pressed his forehead against hers before nuzzling the tip of his nose against the bridge of her own. 'I have the most beautiful, loving and supportive wife in the whole world.'

'You're everything to me.' She sighed as she draped her arm across his stomach once again and buried her head beneath his chin, her eyes fluttering closed as she could feel the steady rise and fall of his powerful chest.

'And you're everything to me.' He kissed her head. 'And then some.'

The two of them knew that it wasn't going to be easy to escape from Austria that evening - it was going to be far from it, especially with seven children in tow - but they were certain that if they had faith in one another they would manage to make it through safely and they would be able to start anew in Switzerland. They would be safe and free from the threats of the Nazis and they would be able to live life in peace rather than fear.

They would come out the other side.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

'Darling?' Georg turned at the sound of his beguiling wife's voice as he was stood in the centre of the drawing room that evening and a gentle smile formed upon his lips as he watched Maria make her way over to him, the epitome of beauty and gracefulness, as she was now dressed in a light pink turtle-neck jumper and greyish-blue skirt. 'The children are dressed and waiting out in the hall and -' She paused when she saw the slight sadness in her beloved husband's eyes. 'Sweetheart, what's the matter?' He opened his arms to her then before allowing her to walk into them and slip her own lovingly around his middle beneath his jacket, her head settling upon his chest through his shirt before he dipped his head to press the warmest of kisses to the top of hers whilst running the palm of his strong hand soothingly along the perfect curve of her spine through her thermal jumper.

'I just wanted to stand in her once more before we have to leave.' He admitted as he nuzzled his nose into her strawberry-blonde hair, knowing that it was pointless to try and hide his emotions from her because she could read him like a book as she snuggled into him with a delicate sigh. 'So much has happened in this room since Liesl was born and it saddens me to know that I'll never be able to stand in here again after tonight. Liesl's first steps were taken in this room and Brigitta called me Vati for the first time when I brought her down here to try and comfort her when she was teething. I also fell in love with the most enchanting woman in Salzburg in this room.' He couldn't prevent the warm smile from spreading across his lips as he felt Maria bury her face in his chest and tighten her hold around his middle as he ran his fingers through the soft hair at the back of her head. 'I've made so many memories in this room with Agathe, the children and you - some good and some not so good, but memories nevertheless - and I suppose I'm just worried that I'm going to forget them when we move.'

Maria tilted her head back against his chest in order to gaze up at him then, a perfect smile upon her lips as she reached up to cup the curve of his cheek in her small palm and stroke her thumb against the soft skin there. 'No you won't, my love.' She reassured him. 'If there's one thing that I've learned from my parents passing away when I was eight it's that memories stay with you. My mother, before our house burned down and she died along with father, used to keep all of our family photographs on the mantelpiece. There wasn't time for me to pick up a single one of them before leaving the cabin because father carried me outside and sat me on the tree stump in the garden before going back in for mother and never coming out again.' Georg smoothed the backs of his fingers across her cheek in a tender caress as he could tell by her eyes that even now, fifteen years after the fire, her parents' untimely demise was still extremely painful for her to talk about. 'I lost everything to that fire, darling: my family, my possessions and the photographs.' She snuggled further into his arms with a sigh.

She was silent for a few moments then as she brushed her thumb against the crisp material of his shirt before continuing. 'When I was sent to live with my Uncle Elias I wasn't allowed to talk to him. If we were together in a room I had to be silent or else I'd get a whacking and I was never permitted to speak to him about my parents or go to him if I had a problem. The only thing that I had to remember my parents by was a little teddy bear that my mother had made for me before I was born. I would talk to it every night about my parents and anything that scared me, and I was never able to get to sleep if I didn't have it beside me. My Uncle took it from me and burned it on my tenth birthday and the only thing he said to me was that I was too old for toys. I was devastated because I thought that I had lost all memories of my parents and that I had nothing else to remind me of them, but when I was up in bed that night I had a memory of when we went on holiday. I think that was when I truly realised that memories stay with you in your heart instead of in the form of physical things, darling.'

There was an incredibly handsome smile upon her husband's lips as she tilted her head back against his chest once again in order to meet his gaze, her heart swelling with pure love for him as she felt him stroke the backs of his fingers down her smooth cheek and tighten his secure hold around her middle. 'What would I do without you?' His voice was soft and loving as he grazed the tip of his nose against hers. 'You mean everything to me, Maria, I hope you know that.' She drew away from his chest then before allowing her arms to unwind from around his waist and placing her hands upon his chest, a light smirk upon her lips as she allowed her palms to run up it towards his neck before cupping the sides of it in her palms and rising up on her tiptoes to brush the gentlest of kisses against his bottom lip, tugging teasingly upon it as she pulled back from him just moments later.

'I do,' She breathed. 'But I don't see the harm in you proving it to me...'

Within seconds she had been pinned up against the nearest wall and her husband's firm hands were fixed upon her hips through her skirt as he kissed her with a hunger that could quite simply be defined as animalistic, his lips warm and moist against her own as her nimble fingers threaded fervently through his thick dark hair and she released the softest of delighted whimpers. Georg's strong hands left her hips a few moments later in order for him to cup the sides of her neck in his palms through the thin material of her turtle-neck jumper, his tongue meeting hers in a leisurely dance as he attempted to slow them both down when he sensed that his beautiful wife was feeling rather light-headed. 'Oh, how I love you.' He murmured into her mouth as he traced the sharpness of her jaw with his thumbs and he felt her slip her arms around his neck before she stepped further into him, her lips perfectly soft against his own as she released delicate hums of contentment and he allowed one hand to leave her neck in order to venture down to the small of her back before he pulled her flush against him.

'I love you more than I could have ever deemed possible.' She breathed in-between languid passionate kisses as she stroked her thumbs against the smooth skin at the back of his neck, her heart beginning to flutter when she felt her husband start to trail his kisses away from her lips. His kisses were tender and slow as he left one to the corner of her mouth and several across her porcelain cheek, both of his hands now back in their original position upon her hips through the thick material of her skirt as he backed her up against the wall once more whilst trailing his lips along her jaw and down her neck as he pushed the light pink fabric of her jumper away from her skin. 'Georg…' She breathed as she allowed one of her hands to settle upon the back of his neck, his lips perfectly warm against her skin as he covered every inch of it with long and slow kisses. As he continued to kiss her neck there was a gentle knock upon the drawing room door.

'What on earth are the two of you up to in there?' Came Max's baritone voice through it as Georg continued to brush gentle kisses against the side of his wife's slender neck, Maria's eyes fluttering open slightly at the sound as her husband ran the palm of his hand along the smooth curve of her side.

She was just about to push her husband away in order for the two of them to make their way out of the room when he brushed his lips against her earlobe, her eyes falling closed once again as her head fell back against the wall with a faint thud. 'We'll be out in a moment, Max.' She knew that her voice was breathy as she called to the impresario, but at that moment, as her husband's heavenly lips were roaming over her skin and she could feel the warmth of his hands through her jumper, she found that she truly couldn't care less. 'Darling, we – we have to go.' She pushed against Georg's powerful chest.

'I know.' He breathed as he pressed his forehead against hers and placed his hands upon her waist before pulling her against him. 'You make it so easy for me to love you, Maria. You don't have to do anything at all and I still fall more in love with you every time I see you.' Maria giggled lovingly at him.

'It's the same for me.' She whispered as she stroked his slightly dishevelled hair with her fingertips. 'I truly can't believe how deeply I love you sometimes; it feels like I'm back in one of my dreams again.'

'Listen to me.' He took her soft face in his hands. 'The last few months may have felt like a dream for us, but I promise you that everything that has happened: our engagement, our wedding and our honeymoon has been nothing short of a reality. We may be leaving Austria to become Swiss citizens, but I will always see you as my Baroness.' He stroked her fringe carefully to one side. 'The most beautiful, compassionate and charming Baroness that I have ever come across in my life.' He breathed.

'I'm scared, Georg.' She admitted softly after they'd stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

'I know you are.' He sighed as he pulled her close and allowed her to snuggle against him before dropping a kiss to her head and feeling her release a deep sigh of her own into the material of his shirt. 'But I promise you that we're going to get through this. All you have to do is trust me, darling.' Maria tilted her head back against him with a small smile before rising onto her tiptoes to peck his warm lips.

'I do trust you.' She whispered. 'I trust you with everything.'

'That's my girl.' He nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers before running his hands along the outside of her arms through her jumper. 'Now come on; we have seven children and a very charming sponge stood out there waiting for us, and we need to get going if we're going to make it to the border before midnight.' The two of them indulged in a final slow kiss then before Georg took his wife's hand in his own, Maria slipping her fingers through his as she allowed him to lead her across and out of the room.

Just moments after the two of them stepped out into the foyer Gretl raced over to the two of them before flinging her arms around her mother's legs and burying her precious little face into her skirt, Maria sighing lovingly as she released her husband's hand in order to lower herself down to her daughter's level. 'I'm scared, Mother.' The five-year-old whimpered softly once Maria had brought her away from her slightly in order to take her warmly by the shoulders. 'I don't want to go anymore.'

'I know you're scared, Poppet.' Maria soothed as she stroked a loose strand of blonde hair back beneath her little girl's ear. 'I'm a little scared too, but everything's going to be fine. Nobody but us knows that we're leaving tonight, which means that it's very unlikely we'll get caught. But, if we do happen to get caught, your father and I are going to do everything we can to make sure that nothing bad happens to you.' Gretl nodded with a small smile before wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and burying her tiny face into the side of it, sighing deeply. 'I love you so much, my beautiful girl.'

'I love you too, Mother.' Gretl smiled before Maria unwound her arms from around her and took Georg's hand in order for him to help her up from her crouched position with a warm kiss to her cheek.

'I think that if we leave now and don't make any stops we should be able to reach the border before midnight.' Georg admitted to the family as he glanced at the clock on the wall. 'Max, Kurt and I will push the car through the gates so that we don't create a disturbance and so that Franz and Frau Schmidt don't hear the engine, and then we'll leave as soon as we're out of the gates.' He announced.

'Father, where will we go when we reach Switzerland?' Liesl asked as she was standing next to her Uncle Max, her six younger siblings turning their attention to their father as they waited for his answer.

'Do you remember your Aunt Hede, Liesl?' Georg asked. 'The Aunt who used to come and visit when you were five?' Liesl nodded with a gentle smile at the fond memories of her father's youngest sister.

'Well, she moved to Switzerland after getting married when you were seven and when I telephoned her this afternoon and told her about what's happened she told me that we're welcome to stay with her until we find a place of our own. She has three children who are four, seven and nine, and she says that you'll all be made to feel accepted by them so there's no need to worry.' The children nodded. 'She also told me that she's quite looking forward to meeting _you.'_ He smiled lovingly down at his wife.

Maria blushed slightly with a small smile of her own as she squeezed his hand. 'There's no need to look so nervous, darling, she's going to love you.' He kissed the side of her head delicately. 'Like I do.' She nodded in response then before she felt Gretl slip her small hand into hers, a beautiful smile upon her soft rosebud lips as she gazed up at her with nothing but complete love in her charming blue eyes. 'Now,' Georg sighed as he led his wife and daughter over to Max and the rest of their children. 'We had better get going; we're at risk of being caught out if we stand here dawdling for much longer.' The group then nodded in agreement before falling silent as they thought about all that they were leaving behind, a deep sigh escaping Georg's lips as he began to lead them all down to the servant's quarters and out of the back door to where his car was parked. This was it. Their last few moments at the Villa.

They were saying goodbye to their home after over a decade of making memories; leaving behind both the good and bad times that they'd gone through underneath that roof. All that they had now was the memories that they had made, first with Agathe before her death shortly after Gretl's birth and then with Maria during her stay as the children's Governess and throughout the long engagement.

They were leaving the past in the past and looking towards the future. A better future for all of them.

A future of love, laughter and music.

* * *

Maria's breathing was heavy and erratic with fear as she was held forcefully against Karl's strong chest later that evening in the centre of Nonnberg Abbey's graveyard and his arm was wrapped so tight around her middle that it was somewhat painful as she could feel his warm breath hitting against the back of her neck, her ice-blue eyes sparkling with tears of pure terror as she gazed over at her husband and Herr Zeller continued to pace slowly between the two of them with a revolver grasped in his hand.

Just moments earlier, when Maria had been captured by Karl and dragged backwards into his chest, Georg had ordered their children to go and sit in the caretaker's car. He wouldn't have the seven of them seeing the terror that was written across their mother's face and he certainly wouldn't have the seven of them hearing whatever threat it was that Zeller was going to make. 'This little stunt that you have tried to pull has made it clear to me that you are not willing to cooperate, Captain.' The Gauleiter sneered as he continued to pace, turning the revolver in his hand as Georg's heart was in his throat. 'I see now that the only way that I am going to get you to accept your commission is by giving you an ultimatum, and even though I didn't want to have to do this I'm afraid you've left me with no choice.'

There was a sly smirk upon Zeller's lips as he turned away from the retired sea-captain before making his way over to the young Baroness who was still held tightly against Karl's chest, fear written across Maria's face as she was unable to tear her gaze away from his and her heart pounded sickeningly against her ribs. He came to a slow halt beside her a few seconds later before allowing the hand that wasn't clutching the revolver to slowly come up in order for him to trace the sharpness of her jaw with the tips of his fingers, Georg's blood boiling at the sight of his sworn enemy laying a single one of his disgusting fingers upon his innocent wife.

'So young,' He breathed as he gazed into Maria's eyes. 'So… _beautiful_...' He caught Maria's chin between his thumb and forefinger then, the fear evident on her flawless face. 'You're not so talkative now, Baroness, are you?' He tutted softly with a small smirk before casting his gaze over to Georg once again. 'Your children have already lost one mother and you have already lost one wife, Captain. I wonder, would you push them away once again if anything were to happen to their second mother?'

Georg's blood ran cold as he watched Zeller run the barrel of his revolver down the side of his wife's warm face, Maria visibly trembling in Karl's firm hold as her light blue eyes widened with terror and she wriggled slightly against the Nazi's chest in an attempt to free herself before he shushed soothingly into her ear and she felt her stomach turn as he nuzzled his nose against the strawberry-blonde hair at the side of her head. 'Don't you touch me.' She spat as she turned her head toward him momentarily before a strong hand cupped her cheek in her palm and her attention was once again turned to Zeller before he covered her lips with his, a sickening gasp leaving her as she froze against Karl's broad chest.

Just then, Friedrich began to storm past his father with a face like thunder before Georg reached out and seized him by the collar in order to pull him back sharply. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He spat furiously as his son stood before him with his chest rising and falling sharply, his face like thunder as Maria's muffled whimpers filled the graveyard. 'Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?'

'No, I'm trying to do what _you_ should be doing!' Friedrich snapped. 'How can you just stand there and watch him treat Mother like that? How can you stand by and let him kiss her like that when you can see how terrified she is and how much she needs you?' Georg was all ready to scold his son for speaking to him in such a manner, but then he remembered his wife's words from earlier that summer.

' _He wants to be a man like you but there's no-one to show him how!'_

Georg then realised, as he took in the sight of his rage-filled son, that Friedrich was no longer the little boy who used to spend all day running around in the garden playing football with Kurt. He was no longer the defenceless child who needed he and his mother to fight all of his battles for him. He was becoming a man, and just as his wife had said he needed a role-model. Friedrich needed him to show him what it's like to be a man. He tore his gaze away from his son's then in order to cast it over to his wife, his blood boiling and his heart breaking as he watched Zeller kissing Maria passionately and he could hear her muffled whimpers as she was physically unable to push him off of her. 'You're right.' He breathed as he turned his attention back to his son, a slight smile spreading across Friedrich's lips.

'Go and get back into the car and _stay there_ this time. Make sure that you keep your brother and sisters under control because the moment your mother and I get to you all we're leaving.' Georg said.

'Can't I stay and help you?' Friedrich frowned.

'You're helping me _and_ your mother by doing as I tell you.' Georg patted him firmly on the shoulder. 'Now go and get in the car.' Friedrich nodded then before turning on his heel and hurrying back down the steps towards the caretaker's car. It took him a few moments to gather up the courage, but Georg was soon making his way over to Zeller with determined strides before he seized him by the collar and tore him away from his wife, Maria's breathing heavy and erratic as she collapsed against Karl's chest.

'How dare you?' He spat before striking the Gauleiter in the stomach and winding him in advance to shoving him back against the wall, Zeller sliding down it in pain before Georg turned to Karl. 'Let her go.' He growled darkly, his chest rising and falling heavily as he took in his wife's dishevelled state. 'Unless you want to end up like him.' Karl sneered at him then before throwing Maria to the ground, a sharp yelp of pain escaping her lips as her foot twisted awkwardly and she could have sworn she had felt something snap. The Nazi then strode off towards Zeller as the elder man was in a heap on the floor, groaning as he clutched his stomach and Georg lowered himself down to his wife's level. 'Oh, my darling, are you alright?' He asked as he stroked her tear-stained cheek with the back of his palm.

'I think – I think I've done something to my foot.' She told him before whining in pain as he touched it in an attempt to inspect it. 'I – I felt something snap, Georg.' Her beautiful voice was coated with tears.

'Do you think you can stand on it, sweetheart?' He asked gently with love and concern sparkling in his eyes.

'I don't know.' She admitted quietly. 'Can you help me up?'

Georg nodded with a loving smile then before taking her hand in his and slipping one arm around her slight waist before beginning to help her up from the floor, a cry of agony escaping Maria as she collapsed against his strong chest when she attempted to put pressure on her left foot. 'No, I can't.' She breathed into the fabric of his shirt as he stroked her hair soothingly, sucking her lower lip in pain.

'It's alright, darling, I can carry you.' He reassured her. 'Come here.' He lifted her carefully into his arms then before she wrapped hers securely around his neck, the pain that she felt evident in her light blue eyes as she lay her head down upon his shoulder and he gazed down at her. 'I'm so sorry, my love.' He whispered as he brushed his thumb against her hip through her skirt, Maria shaking her head slowly in response as she allowed a weak smile to form upon her lips. 'Come on, let's get you into the car.'

As he began to carry her through the graveyard three gunshots rang out and Maria buried her face into his neck as she gasped, Georg cursing under his breath as he knew without even turning that Zeller still had his revolver and that he was firing at the two of them. 'Hold tight to me.' He echoed the words that she had whispered to Gretl earlier that evening as he readjusted his hold upon his wife, Maria doing as she was told before he practically ran through the graveyard with her in his arms and carried her down the steps to where the caretaker's car was parked as three more gunshots rang out.

Liesl reached over from the back seat of the car to open the passenger-side door in order for her father to place her mother carefully into the seat, Maria wincing as she set her injured foot down upon the floor of it before Georg pressed a lingering kiss to the side of her head. 'I'll take a proper look at you when we find somewhere to park the car for the night, my love.' He told her, Maria nodding with a soft smile before he closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side before slipping into the seat and hastily closing his own door in advance to starting the engine and speeding out of the abbey.

* * *

The streets of Salzburg were dark and deserted as Georg drove slowly through them now that he had managed to reassure himself that Zeller and the Nazis weren't following he and his family, his gaze fixed on the road as one of his hands were settled upon the steering wheel and the other was clasped by Maria's in her lap as she sat in silence beside him. Given how quiet she had been since they had left the Abbey he would have thought that she had fallen asleep, but her gentle whimpers and gasps of pain every time she attempted to get comfortable in her seat just proved that she was wide awake.

He brushed his thumb soothingly across her knuckles as he turned his head towards her for just a moment, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he saw that she had her forehead pressed against the window and he could see the pain on her face through her reflection. Silently, as he turned his gaze back to the road, he lifted his wife's soft hand to his lips before brushing several slow kisses against the back of her palm. 'Georg?' Her beautiful voice was coated with tears and sounded so soft and pained that he could have wept as she turned her head towards him, the discomfort that she felt clear in her eyes.

'Yes, sweetheart?' He asked gently so not to wake their children who were finally sound asleep in the back of the caretaker's car, glancing over at his enchanting wife in order to take in her natural beauty.

'Do you think my foot could be broken?' She asked softly.

'If you felt something snap then it may be broken, darling, yes, but when I find somewhere to park the car I'll get out and take a look at it.' He reassured her as he drew slow circles into the back of her palm.

'How – how am I going to get over the mountains tomorrow if I have a broken foot?' She spoke softly once again after sitting in silence for a few minutes. 'We're going to be up there for more than a day, Georg, and if it's broken then it's going to get worse if I walk on it.' Georg kissed her knuckles warmly.

'We will think of something.' He promised her. 'Right now all I want you to worry about is trying to get some sleep, my love. You haven't slept in over twenty-four hours, Maria, and you look so exhausted.'

'I won't be able to sleep.' She shook her head as she gazed out of her window once again. 'I have to be in your arms to sleep now, Georg, you know that.' She couldn't help but smile at the sound of her husband's loving chuckle as he squeezed her hand tenderly. 'Thank you.' She whispered with a smile.

'For what?' He asked as he risked a glance over at her.

'For everything.' She released his hand in order to place her own upon his knee through his trousers as he continued to drive through the pitch-black streets of Salzburg. 'For loving me, for asking me to be your wife, for making me your wife, for our incredible honeymoon, for teaching me things that I never knew before; for everything, really. But what I want to thank you most for is what you did for me tonight.' She brushed her thumb lightly against the thick material of his trousers as she gazed at him. 'I know how much courage it took for you to stand up to Herr Zeller this evening; how much courage it took for you to step in when he started kissing me, and I - I just feel so blessed to have you.'

Georg couldn't prevent the loving sigh from escaping him as he began to pull over to the side of the road a few moments later, Maria gazing over at him as he put on the handbrake. 'Come here.' He told her gently before she unbuckled her seat belt and began to shift carefully into his lap, being mindful of her injured foot as he helped her before he slipped both arms around her middle and allowed her to lay her head down upon his shoulder. 'Have you any idea of how proud you've made me tonight?'

'But I haven't done anything.' She reminded him. 'I just followed your orders, darling.'

'For the first time ever.' He teased as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against her own, revelling in the soft giggle that escaped her lips as she snuggled against him. 'No, my love, you did so much more than just follow my orders. You came up with the idea to sing those songs at the music festival when you could see that I was struggling to find a way out of the hole I had gotten us into, and you managed to keep our children calm and grounded even though I could see that you were just as terrified at them.'

'But I'm their mother, Georg, that's what I'm supposed to do.' She reminded him as she ran her hand along his chest through his shirt, a delicate sigh escaping her as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

'Maria, you haven't thought about your own fear all evening. From the moment we arrived at the music festival you were comforting Gretl, reminding her that she has a beautiful singing voice when she told you that she thought she was going to mess up, and then from the moment we arrived at the Abbey you were comforting all of our children and reassuring them that it would be over before they knew it. You completely ignored your own fear in order to focus on our children and I love you for it.'

'I couldn't have done any of that without you.' She whispered as she nuzzled into his strong shoulder. 'You're the one who reassured me that I was strong enough to get through it when we were stood in the wings together at the music festival, and if you hadn't had told me that I truly would've panicked.'

'You are the strongest woman I know.' He spoke gently as he stroked her cheek. 'Now come here and let me kiss you.' He took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger then before tilting her head back slowly against his shoulder and covering her exquisite mouth with his, the two of them indulging in a long and slow kiss that quickly became passionate as she cupped the side of his neck in the palm of her hand. Their tongues danced slowly together as he practically cradled her in his arms, her faint whimpers warming his heart until she stiffened against him with a whimper of pain rather than that of delight as her foot came into contact with the handbrake. 'Oh, darling.' He sighed deeply.

'Will – will you take a look now please?' She asked softly as the pain was evident in her ice-blue eyes, Georg nodding quietly with a lingering kiss to her forehead before he leaned forwards slightly in order to open the glove-compartment and remove the flashlight from within it before handing it to his wife.

'Hold this and point it down towards your foot so that I can see properly, my love.' He instructed softly before Maria did as she was told and he went about removing her shoe, a gentle sigh escaping him as he could clearly see that her foot was bent at an awkward angle. 'I think it is broken, sweetheart.' He admitted as he brushed the tips of his fingers lightly against the smooth skin of her foot. 'You must have twisted it as you fell earlier. In the morning I'll go out to find some sticks so that I can make a makeshift splint to hold your foot in the correct position until we reach Zurich or at least find better supplies to create one.' Maria nodded quietly against his shoulder before switching off the flashlight.

'It hurts so badly, Georg.' She admitted tearfully. 'It's going to take us twice as long to reach Zurich if I can't walk properly because I'm just going to keep slowing us all down and being a burden on you.'

'You have not and will not ever be a burden on me, do you understand?' He growled. 'It is not your fault that this has happened, Maria, and I don't care how long it takes us to reach Zurich because you are my main priority along with our children.' He revelled in the beautiful smile she blessed him with.

'I'm ready to sleep now, Georg.' She admitted as she snuggled further into his warmth and buried her face into the side of his neck before he began to stroke his fingertips soothingly through her soft hair.

'Then sleep, my angel.' He turned his head to kiss her hairline. 'I'll keep you safe.'

'I know you will.' She murmured. 'You always have.'

The fact that she was sound asleep within moments proved that she had been beyond exhausted due to the amount of travelling that she had been forced to do over the last two days, and Georg couldn't help but smile as he heard her perfect little snores filling the car along with those of their seven lovely children. As he held her slightly closer to his chest, however, he knew that there was still a possibility that they were being followed, and so he kissed Maria's head softly before glancing at the rear-view mirror in order to check on his children. Once he was satisfied that the eight of them were content and that they would be able to sleep through the night, he turned the engine back on and began to drive once more in search of shelter near the Untersberg for the evening.

Yes, the nine of them still had an extremely long road ahead of them before they reached Switzerland, but Georg knew that all they had to do was keep reminding themselves of one thing. With every mile that they went they were one mile farther away from danger and one mile closer to safety.

One mile closer to their happy ever after.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading chapter 2! I'm not really sure if I did very well with this chapter and I don't know if it was as good as my first, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it and want to read more! As always reviews are appreciated and they are what motivate me to write more and update more frequently, so please keep them coming, hehe! Thank you all once again for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

'I'm not going to lie to you, darling, this will hurt quite a bit.' Georg admitted to his wife early the next morning as he was knelt on the floor beside the car within the thicket of trees that he'd come across whilst driving the previous evening, Maria giving a slow nod as she was sat in the driver's seat of the caretaker's car and her seven beautiful children were still sound asleep in the back seat. 'Once I have straightened out your foot the pain should gradually start to lessen, sweetheart.'

'How am I going to manage walking over those mountains though?' She asked, her voice soft so not to disturb the children. 'It's hard enough walking over them _without_ an affliction, never mind _with_ one; I should know, I did it almost every day for four years.' She allowed a gentle smile to spread across her lips when her husband reached up to smooth his hand across her cheek, a soft sigh of contentment escaping her as she leaned into his caress and allowed her eyes to fall closed.

'I'm going to help you.' He reassured her as he traced the sharpness of her jaw with the tips of his fingers, his beloved's clear blue eyes fluttering open once again before she gazed down at him. 'I love you, Maria, and there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you walk over those mountains by yourself and risk you hurting yourself further. I'm going to ask Liesl to walk at the front of the line so that I can be with you and you can lean on me. We're only going upwards so she'll be fine.'

'You'd think I'd be used to broken bones by now.' She scoffed. 'I had more broken arms and legs than I did clean dresses when I lived with my Uncle.' Georg caressed her hand with a gentle sigh. 'I got used to it after a while and learned not to show when I was in pain. I'd just get the bus to the cottage hospital on the other side of town and tell the nurse that I'd fallen down the stairs again.' She took her husband's large hand in hers then. 'I'm sorry, darling, you don't need this right now.'

Georg rose slightly from his knelt position then before cupping the side of her neck in his palm and drawing her in for a long, languid kiss. Her lips were warm and soft against his as they moved in perfect sync with his own, her arms slipping around his neck as the tip of her tongue danced along the seam of his lower lip and she stroked the pad of one of her thumbs against the creamy skin at the base of his neck. 'Oh, Maria…' He sighed as he parted his lips beneath her own in order for her to deepen their kiss, her tongue meeting his in a languid yet heated dance as she hummed.

She gave his lower lip a soft tug with her teeth as she drew back from his kiss when the need for air became too great to ignore any longer, her eyes delaying opening as she pressed her forehead against his and felt his hot breath hit against her face as he ran his strong hands along her curves. 'I love you.' She whispered, her lips brushing his own as she spoke when her eyes finally opened.

'I love you too.' He smiled. 'When we reach Hede's villa I'm going to get the doctor out so that he can take care of your foot. You'll probably be put on bed rest for a few weeks to allow the bones to set back into place, darling, but Hede will probably keep you company and I'll keep coming up to check on you every few hours.' Maria gave a small smile as she cast her gaze down to his chest.

'Are – are you sure Hede's going to like me?' She sighed.

'Maria,' He took her chin upon his index finger and brought her gaze to his, 'I've already told you – she's going to love you. To be honest, the two of you have quite a lot in common.' Maria's brow furrowed ever-so-slightly. 'When she and I were children we used to bicker a lot and she would have to win every single argument we had. She was the clumsiest person I'd ever met and even when she was Liesl's age she still had a childlike personality.' Maria couldn't suppress her giggle. 'Trust me, the two of you are going to get along perfectly.' He smirked, kissing her cheek warmly.

The smirk vanished from his lips a few moments later when Maria released a gentle hiss of pain as she moved her foot awkwardly. 'We really need to get your foot splinted, my darling,' He told her as he lowered himself back down onto his knees and brought the supplies that he required closer so that they were in reach, the nervousness clear upon his wife's face when he gazed up at her. 'I know what I'm doing, Maria, I was in the war remember? I splinted countless broken arms and legs on board my submarines.' Maria nodded in response as she forced herself to calm down.

'I'm sorry.' She stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

'Don't apologise; there's no need.' He soothed with a warm smile. 'Like I said before, this is going to hurt quite a bit. I need you to take slow, deep breaths for me and grit your teeth just for a few seconds whilst I ease your foot into a straighter position, my love, do you think you can do that?'

'Mmm-hmm.' She hummed as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position in her seat, a soft smile lighting up her features as she watched her husband stroke the tips of his fingers against her injured foot in inspection. He was always so gentle with her. Oh, how she adored him.

'If you need me to stop at any moment just tell me.' He told her as he looked up into her beautiful blue eyes. 'I don't want you to sit there and not say anything if you're in excruciating pain, Maria.'

'I promise I'll tell you.' She reassured him. 'But I've got rather a high pain threshold now.'

'I'm going to be as gentle and as quick as possible, I swear.' He ran the palm of his hand along the warm skin of her lower leg beneath her skirt in a soothing caress. He heard his wife begin to take slow and deep breaths to keep in control of the pain that coursed through her as he began to turn her broken foot, his hands steady as he tried to work as swiftly yet as carefully as possible so not to prolong her discomfort. Despite the fact that she hadn't cried out in agony he still felt his heart break when he cast his gaze up to her and saw warm tears rolling down her cheeks as she sucked on her bottom lip and there were worry lines upon her brow. 'You're being so brave, sweetheart.'

He could feel Maria trembling as he continued to ease her foot into a straighter position, a gentle sigh escaping him when he heard her release a stifled whimper. 'Do you want me to stop for a moment?' He asked, his voice comforting as he cast his love-filled gaze up at her once more.

Maria's only response was a violent shake of her head.

The next few moments were filled with gentle whimpers and gasps of pain from her, a soft smile of relief forming upon Georg's lips when he saw that he had finally managed to return her foot to its original position. 'That's the worst part over and done with now, Maria, I swear.' He allowed one of his hands to leave her foot and find her own, his wife's tear-filled eyes opening when she laced her fingers with his own and swept her thumb across his knuckles. 'I'm so sorry, my darling.'

'You didn't do anything.' She reminded him as tears caught in her throat. 'It's not your fault that my foot's broken and there's no need for you to apologise for me being in pain.' She cupped his face in her hands. 'Thank you for being so gentle with me.' She leaned in then and left several soft kisses upon his lips, love shining in her eyes as she pulled back from him just a few seconds later.

'I love you so much.' He shook his head as he gazed deep into her eyes. 'Have I told you that?'

'Once or twice.' She teased with a soft laugh, her eyes dancing. 'I love you too.'

'All I have to do now is secure these two sticks to the sides of your foot to prevent it from turning back to the way it was before.' Georg told her as he held her small foot straight with one hand and took hold of the two sticks lying beside him on the ground. 'Darling, I need you to hold the sticks straight against your foot whilst I tie this piece of twine around it to keep them in place.' Maria offered him a smile as she nodded in response before he handed the sticks to her and she lined them up with her foot, Georg's brow creasing in concentration as he set about tying the sturdy piece of twine around it. 'There we go.' He leaned back once he'd tied a tight knot around her foot.

'Do you think the splint will hold until we reach Gimmelwald?' Maria asked as she watched him slip her pump back onto her foot, Georg taking her hand in his before softly kissing the back of it.

'I should imagine so.' He nodded. 'But I can easily make another one if not. You're going to have to try and keep as much weight off of your foot as possible though, my love, because otherwise the bones will take longer to set. I want you to try and get as much rest as possible up there too.'

'Where are we all going to sleep?' She cocked a perfectly sculpted brow at him. 'The children are going to freeze if we have to sleep outside every night until we cross the border, Georg, we'll have to find some sort of shelter.' Georg shushed her as he caressed her face with the back of his hand.

'I don't want you to worry about anything from this moment on.' He brushed his thumb against the soft blonde hair at the side of her head. 'I am going to take care of everything, Maria, and like I said yesterday, all you and the children have to do is trust me.' Maria's light blue eyes twinkled.

'We do trust you.' She whispered. 'You've never given us any reason not to.'

'We're going to get through this, darling, I promise you.' He placed a gentle kiss over the slim gold band that sat proudly on her finger. 'We're going to settle down in Gimmelwald with the children and – if you would like to – we could always start trying for a little one of our own.' Maria's heart swelled with love for him as he placed his hand upon her lower abdomen through her travel skirt.

'I want that so much.' She admitted, tears sparkling in her eyes. 'More than anything.'

'You mean the world to me.' He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss onto her soft lips.

'And you mean the world to me.' She sniffed. 'And then some.'

* * *

'Father, my legs are hurting.'

'Mother, I'm hungry.'

'Father, I need to go to the toilet.'

'Mother, I'm getting tired.'

Maria and Georg both sighed in unison as they continued to walk behind their children later that afternoon, her arm wrapped around his waist as his own was around her shoulders and she was leaning against his chest so not to put a great deal of pressure upon her injured foot. The nine of them had been walking for some six hours now and even Georg had to admit that he was finding it hard to continue on. 'Darling, I know you wanted to reach the top of the Untersberg by nightfall but the children are hungry and exhausted and even I have to admit that I need to sit down now.' Maria told him, the pain and fatigue evident in her crystal blue eyes when he gazed down at her.

He offered her a warm smile as he gave a slow nod before planting a long and slow kiss upon her forehead, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder as he tightened his hold around her waist and snugged her closer. 'Liesl, sweetheart?' The sixteen-year-old stopped and turned to face him when he called to her, Gretl's small arms still wrapped around her neck as she carried her on her back. 'We're going to stop for a little while when we come to this next thicket of trees, my darling.' She gave an obedient nod in response before readjusting Gretl upon her back and continuing on up the mountain, Georg smiling at her with pride sparkling in his eyes as he helped Maria to walk.

He couldn't suppress the deep sigh that escaped his lips as he saw how his wife limped alongside him, faint hisses and whimpers of pain coming from her every now and again as she curled her fingers into the thick material of his jacket and bit down on her lower lip. 'How are you feeling, my love?' He brushed his thumb against the jut of her hip through her skirt as he drew her closer.

'I don't know how much longer I can walk on this foot.' She admitted, Georg knowing that she was in a considerable amount of pain due to the fact that he knew she wouldn't complain if it was a mere ache that she was experiencing. 'My stomach keeps turning as well and I keep feeling as though I'm going to throw up. I don't know what's wrong with me.' He kissed the side of her head.

'Do you think it could be due to the fact that we're so high up?' He raised his brow at her.

'Darling, I've been up and down this mountain thousands of times and I've never felt the slightest bit nauseous before now. At first I thought it might have been food poisoning but then I realised that you and the children seem alright so it couldn't be that. I just can't think of what it could be.' She placed her free hand upon her stomach as she felt it twist painfully once again, her eyes falling closed as she took slow and deep breaths in the hope that it would her to stop feeling so nauseous.

'Perhaps it's because you've had about six hours' sleep since we left Paris.' He pointed out. 'Why don't you try and get some sleep when we take a break? You never know, it might help you feel a little better.' Maria hummed in agreement before snuggling further into him and kissing his cheek.

It was a few minutes later when they and their children reached the thicket of trees, Liesl giving a soft groan of relief as she was finally able to set Gretl down and relieve the strain on her back. Georg ran his hand across his wife's upper back in a soothing manner as he led her over to one of the tall pine trees, Maria blessing him with a smile of gratitude as he helped her to lower herself down onto the soft grass. 'You _are_ quite pale, sweetheart, and you're burning up too.' He frowned as he pressed the back of his palm to her warm forehead and her head lolled back against the tree.

'Do you think I could be coming down with a fever?' She asked.

'It's a possibility.' He nodded. 'We did get caught out in that rainstorm after lunch the other day. I'm going to keep an eye on you just in case. I've got some water if you think you can keep it down.'

'I'm so thirsty.' She admitted as she turned her head towards him, a small smile spreading across her lips as he removed his canteen from the pouch at his hip and handed it to her. 'Thank you.' He ran his hand along the outside of her arm through her jacket as she unscrewed the lid and began to drink the cool water. A groan of satisfaction escaped her lips as she replaced the lid and handed the canteen back to her husband, Georg slipping it back into the pouch before he stroked her face.

'Why don't you remove your jacket and jumper whilst I go and check on the children?' He pressed a tender kiss to her brow. 'It might help you to cool down a little and start feeling a little fresher.'

'It's worth a try.' She figured as she gazed out into the distance.

He placed his finger on her jawline before turning her head towards him and gazing into her ice-blue eyes. 'You're so beautiful.' He sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers. 'I feel like the luckiest man on earth to be able to wake up next to you every morning, my darling, I swear that.'

'Mmm…and I feel like the luckiest _woman_ on earth.' She placed one of her hands upon his chest. 'Kiss me, Georg.' He reached around to the back of her head in order to cradle it in the palm of his hand then before he pulled her close and caught her in a soft kiss, her hand travelling upwards until it came to rest upon the side of his neck and she sank into his kiss with the gentlest of sighs.

They parted with a soft smack just seconds later before his hands found her waist and he nuzzled her hairline with his lips. 'Take off your jacket and jumper like I said, darling, and try and relax. I won't be gone long, I promise.' He felt her nod against him before he moved his lips to her temple and left a kiss there, a smile of deep love spreading across his features as he stood up with a sigh. 'I love you.' He told her as she unbuttoned her travel jacket and slipped it off of her slender arms.

'I love you too.' She smiled up at him as she set her jacket down beside her, Georg winking down at her before he turned on his heel and started to make his way over to their enchanting children.

'Alright, children,' He announced his presence as he approached the seven of them and they were sat together in a circle. 'Who needs the toilet?' Gretl, Marta and Brigitta raised their hands. 'Liesl, darling, would you go with them into the trees so that they can go?' She nodded with a soft smile before standing with her three younger sisters and taking Gretl and Marta's hands, the four of them starting to make their way over to the thicket of trees. 'Do I even have to _ask_ who's hungry?'

Kurt raised his hand eagerly.

'Why am I not surprised?' Georg chuckled as he gave his youngest son's hair an affectionate ruffle. 'Your mother brought some biscuits with her, so if you go over to her I'm sure she'll let you have some.' Kurt then rose from his seated position before making his way over to his mother and lowering himself down onto the grass beside her. 'And what about you two?' Georg smiled as he looked at Friedrich and Louisa, the two of them offering him gentle smiles as they looked at him. 'Are the two of you hungry or thirsty yet?' The two of them shook their heads at him in response.

'No, we're just tired.' Louisa admitted as she leaned back on her hands. 'How long will it be before we reach the top of the mountain, father? Do you think we'll get there before the sun goes down?'

'I'm not sure, sweetheart.' Georg told her. 'Your mother's finding it difficult to walk because of her foot and I doubt Liesl will be able to carry Gretl on her back for much longer. I think we'll walk for a few more hours and then start looking for shelter for the night if we haven't reached the top of the mountain. If we don't get there tonight though, I think we'll be there early tomorrow morning.'

'Is mother going to be alright?' Friedrich spoke up. 'I heard her say that she's not feeling very well. What if she gets worse? We can't get a doctor to come and see her whilst we're all up here, father.'

'I think she'll be fine until we reach your Aunt Hede's villa.' Georg reassured him as he patted him on the shoulder. 'She's just exhausted because she hasn't been sleeping and I think she's going to feel better in the morning after she's got a bit of rest.' Louisa and Friedrich hummed in response. 'I'm going to go and sit with her for a while.' He admitted as he saw his five other children making their way back over to them. 'If you need anything you only have to come over to us.' They nodded.

He then returned to his tall stature before beginning to make his way back over to his wife as she was sat beneath the shade of one of the tall pine trees, her jacket and jumper now laying at her side as she was sat in her thin white blouse. 'Are you feeling any better?' He asked as he lowered himself down next to her once he had reached her, his hand seeking hers as it lay upon the grass.

'A little.' She sighed as they entwined their fingers. 'My head's splitting though; I don't suppose you brought any aspirin with you?' There was slight hope sparkling in her enchanting blue eyes.

'I'm afraid not.' He shook his head, feeling his heart sink as the hope drained from her eyes. 'I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't even think to put it in one of the bags.' She squeezed his hand lovingly.

'It's not your fault.' She brought her head to rest upon his shoulder. 'I think I _will_ try and get some sleep if you don't mind. I'm no use to man nor beast in this state and I know I'm going to end up snapping at the children if I don't rest now.' Georg caressed the back of her palm with his thumb.

'Do you want to lay your head in my lap?' He turned his head towards her to graze the tip of his nose against hers, Maria giving a sleepy nod against his shoulder before she released his hand in order to turn herself so that her back was to him. Georg allowed his hands to find her waist then before he helped her to lay herself down, Maria's head coming to rest in his lap before she shifted to find a more comfortable position and turned her face into his stomach through his thick jacket. 'Are you warm enough?' He ran his fingers through her short blonde hair, Maria humming softly before he gave a loving chuckle and ran his hand along the outside of her body. 'Sleep well, Maria.'

As his wife drifted off to sleep in his protective embrace then something started to dawn on him.

He had never been more in love with her.

* * *

'Can't sleep?' Georg's soft voice bounced off of the walls of the cave that he and his family were spending the evening in as he continued to stroke the tips of his fingers through Maria's hair, his wife's head cushioned upon his shoulder as she continued to tuck errant strands of Marta's dark brown hair back beneath her ear as the seven-year-old slept with her head on her father's chest.

'No.' Maria whispered so not to wake her children as six of them slept a safe distance away, all of them huddled together for warmth as they used their travel cloaks and jackets as quilts and their bags as pillows. 'This is the first time that I've been scared to sleep since – since I was eighteen. I never knew what state my Uncle was going to be in when he came through the door and so I was too terrified to go to sleep. Sometimes he would leave me be and just clatter about downstairs for a while before going to bed himself, but sometimes he would come upstairs and force me out of bed before telling me to clean the farmhouse from top to bottom.' Georg pulled her closer to him.

'I am never going to let anything bad happen to you or our children.' He reassured her. 'I messed up last night, darling, I was supposed to protect you and I did everything but that, hence why you have to put up with having a broken foot until we cross the border.' He turned his head to meet her gaze. 'But you never have to be scared to fall asleep, Maria, because anyone who tries to get to you will have to go through me first. I know how scared you were of your Uncle, but you're not that eighteen-year-old anymore. He's got no control over you now and for all you know he could be dead and buried.' She nodded against his shoulder. 'He can't harm you anymore, sweetheart.'

'I know.' She sighed. 'But somehow, whenever I'm scared or nervous about something, he always manages to worm his way into my thoughts. He manages to make me feel like I'm worthless again.'

'You are _not_ worthless.' He growled, his wife looking up into his eyes as she curled herself into his side. 'You are an incredible wife and a wonderful mother, Maria, and I and our seven children love you more than anything else in the world.' Maria's felt her cheeks burn as she nuzzled his neck.

'Georg, I – I think you're missing a child.' She chewed her lower lip.

'What?' Her husband's brow furrowed somewhat in the darkness.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position then before gazing down at him, just about being able to make out his features in the little light that the moon let in through the entrance to the cave. 'I think I may be pregnant.' She whispered, her heart swelling with love for him as she saw a large smile spread across his lips. 'I mean think about it, darling, my moods have been all over the place for the last week-or-so and it would explain the nauseousness that I've been feeling too. Also, if I've done my maths correctly, I – I missed my last cycle.' She felt butterflies fluttering in her belly.

'Oh, my darling…' He breathed, tears catching in his throat as he gazed up at her.

'I don't know for certain if I _am_ pregnant but I have quite a strong feeling. Also, I don't know what else all of these symptoms could mean.' She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears as she beamed.

'When I get the doctor out to see you about your foot when we get to Gimmelwald I'll tell him about your symptoms and see if he can examine you.' He reached up to smooth the backs of his fingers across her cheek. 'Maria, we might have created a baby.' He chuckled in slight disbelief, allowing his hand to fall to her still flat belly through her blouse. 'There might be a baby growing beneath my hand.' A solitary tear danced down Maria's flawless face. 'Oh, sweetheart, come here.'

She leaned down towards him then before pressing her lips to his in a firm kiss, his lips soft and warm beneath her own as she felt them curl up into a smile of pure joy. 'I don't want to tell the children yet.' She admitted as she drew back a few moments later. 'I want to wait until we know for certain that I'm going to be having a baby, Georg, I don't want to get their hopes up only to dash them if it turns out I'm not pregnant.' Georg tucked a strand of soft blonde hair back behind her ear, stretching up just a little in order to press several tiny kisses to her hairline. 'Oh, darling.'

'You are going to make the most incredible mother if it turns out you're pregnant.' He chuckled. 'Our baby is going to be so blessed to have you.' Maria stroked his perfect face with her soft hand.

'Just as I and our children are so blessed to have _you_ in our lives.' She shook her head with a smile, Georg wrapping his arm back around her shoulders as she lay back down beside him and lay her head back down upon his shoulder. 'I can't stop smiling.' Her quiet giggle echoed around the cave.

'Me either, my angel.' He grinned as he drew both she and Marta further into his warmth. 'But I want you to at least try and get some sleep despite all of this excitement. You're going to need as much rest as possible to grow our little blessing.' Maria gave a blissful sigh as she kissed his jaw.

'Oh, I love you.' She whispered into the darkness as she pressed her warm face into his neck and allowed her eyes to flutter closed of their own accord, her arm draping over both he and Marta.

'I love you too, my sweet girl.' He kissed her forehead. 'More than I could ever hope to tell you.'

'Goodnight, Georg.' She yawned as she finally began to settle in his arms.

'Goodnight, Maria.' He allowed his arm to drop to her waist, his hand coming around to rest upon her lower abdomen through her skirt, his heart racing as he thought about the little miracle that was slowly forming safely within his wife's perfect body. 'Goodnight my little one. Sweet dreams.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! x**


End file.
